A cam follower with such a cam roller is known from the generic DE 101 21 798 A1 and is suitable in particular for use in variable stroke valve assemblies with axially displaceable cam groups, the different cam protrusions of which are transferred selectively by means of the cam follower to the gas exchange valve. To guarantee the necessary clearance of an adjacent cam, i.e. one momentarily not in engagement with the cam roller, in relation to the cam roller and at the same time guarantee that the Hertzian strains in the needle bearing do not exceed the permitted load limits, the width of the cam roller in the region of the cam disengagement substantially corresponds to the width of a cam and in the region of the needle bearing corresponds to the width thereof, which is substantially greater than the width of a cam. In other words the cited prior art discloses cam followers with cam rollers stepped in diameter on both sides, the diameter steps of which have a correspondingly great width.